The Revenge Singers
by webkc97
Summary: Bella knew another Cullen before moving to Forks. Once the Cullen's left town, Bella returned to her original life. She Becomes a famous singer seeking revenge through song.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or the songs, just the story line**

**Chapter 1 **

**Carlisle POV**

**Italy 1851**

I have been living with the Volturi for many years now. They are ok with me wanting to not hurt humans and to only hunt animals. I am starting to question my place here though; do I really belong here? I am going to go hunt in order to clear my head. I have been running and hunting for what feels like hours until I heard a strange noise. It sounds like someone screaming, but I am to far into the forest for any human to be near, but I must go follow the noise. That's when I saw it, a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was heavenly pregnant, but it looked like the baby was clawing itself out of the mother. I must try to help her. I get closer and that is when the baby rips through the mother's stomach, I know that she is going to bleed out if I do nothing. The weirdest thing happens then the mother looks me directly in the eyes and mutters with her last breath vampire. She must know what I am, but how. I finally look at the baby, a little girl but the strange thing is that she was licking her dead mother's blood. I notice right away that this child was different, she had features of a vampire, but also a heartbeat. I must bring her back to the Volturi.

**Italy 1859**

Aro allowed the baby to live if I take full responsibility of the child. I named her Isabella Annabelle Cullen. She is ten years old now. She is beautiful with long brown hair with red natural highlights and blue eyes. She can eat both human food and blood. She hunts animals like I do. Aro have made her princess of the vampire world because she is one of a kind. She is best friends with Jane and Alec which I found strange since they are not friends with anyone. Isabella also loves to sing. I follow the sound of her voice to her bedroom where she is singing our favorite song.**  
Nearer, My God, to Thee** | Sarah F. Adams

Nearer, my God, to Thee, nearer to Thee!  
E'en though it be a cross that raiseth me,  
Still all my song shall be, nearer, my God, to Thee.

_Refrain:_  
Nearer, my God, to Thee, nearer to Thee!

Though like the wanderer, the sun gone down,  
Darkness be over me, my rest a stone;  
Yet in my dreams I'd be nearer, my God, to Thee.

There let the way appear, steps unto Heav'n;  
All that Thou sendest me, in mercy giv'n;  
Angels to beckon me nearer, my God, to Thee.

Then, with my waking thoughts bright with Thy praise,  
Out of my stony griefs Bethel I'll raise;  
So by my woes to be nearer, my God, to Thee.

Or, if on joyful wing cleaving the sky,  
Sun, moon, and stars forgot, upward I'll fly,  
Still all my song shall be, nearer, my God, to Thee.

There in my Father's home, safe and at rest,  
There in my Savior's love, perfectly blest;  
Age after age to be nearer, my God, to Thee.

Her voice is so beautiful considering she is so young. I know that it is going to break her heart, but I must leave the Volturi. I would take her with me but Aro would never allow me to take away the princess. I know that she will be safer here, but I have known that I do not belong for years now. I must take my leave. I will leave in the middle of the night, so that she will not know. I hope that she can forgive me one day.

**Isabella's POV The Next Morning**

I woke up from the best dream, me and daddy were playing in the park with Jane and Alec. I hope that we can make my dream a reality today. I run all over the castle, but I can not find daddy. I do not know what to do. Oh, I know, I will find Jane and Alec maybe they will know where daddy is. I found Jane and Alec, they look like they are hiding something from me and told me to find Uncle Aro that he will know the answer.

I found Uncle Aro and he told me that daddy left. That daddy could not live in Italy any longer, that he wanted to travel the world. I do not know why daddy would not take me with him, but Uncle Aro told me that I was to young to leave and that daddy will come back for me one day. I just hope that day is soon.

**Author Note: **Here is the link to the songs above:

**Nearer, My God, to Thee** watch?v=UAgm0AtPQ-g


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or the songs, just the story line**

**Chapter 2 **

**Isabella's POV**

**Italy 2005**

It has been 146 years since my dad left me in Italy to travel the world. He has not come to visit me even once. He most likely does not even know that I am even alive since I told Uncle Aro never to announce that there even was a vampire princess until I was ready. I noticed when I was younger that I have multiple powers. I am a sponge which means I can copy any powers that I am around. I can also change my appearance and since I am still human, I will have the ability to have children. When I turned 17 years old, I stopped aging I did not even have to be bitten. I can still eat human food which I prefer, but I am a full-blown vampire. I have been trying to track down my father. I want to know if he will remember me or not or if he has just completely forgotten about his daughter, but I have not had the courage to go yet. Demetri has told me that my father has been living in Forks, Washington and made a new family, but I am determined to see him this time. I need answers and Uncle Aro is allowing me to go. I just do not want to make it to easy for him, Uncle Aro is allowing me to stay with this human named Charlie Swan that used to work for the Volturi. I am changing my name to Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, so that it is a little harder for him to realize who I am without trying. I am also changing my appearance, I am keeping my long brown hair, but I am changing my eyes from my blue to brown. I just hope that he remembers who I am.

**Forks, Washington March 2005**

I just finished unpacking. I want to make myself look as human as possible because I already know that there are other vampires in town. I plan to go to high school in hopes of running into my father's other children. I will also only be sticking to human food in order to help my disguise. I even opted in for a rusty old truck instead of one of my super-fast cars back in Italy. I just hope this works.

Today is my first day of classes, wish me luck. I can not believe how easy it was to find the other vampires. I saw them at lunch today, there are 5 vampire "children" which means I will have new siblings if this works out, but Edward seems different. I feel like he might be my soulmate. I am going to try to get close to him and maybe I will walk away with my father, a mother, siblings, and a boyfriend.

This is working great. I am dating Edward, and everything is going great. His family is avoiding me though, but I hope that changes when Edward finally introduces me to his family as his girlfriend.

This is the day. The day I have been waiting for, the day where I will finally see my father for the first time in 146 years. Act normal Bella, act like a normal human meeting her vampire boyfriend's family for the first time. "Hey Edward, what if your family does not like me?" Bella stated. "So, you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you..."(Twilight movie). Edwards states. "Well, yea I want them to like me because if not they could eat me." Bella stated. "It will be fine; I will pick you up tomorrow." Edward states as he leaves.

Edward has just picked me up to bring me to meet his family. His house is beautiful and open, I looked around amazed. Edward: "What did you expect? Coffins and dungeons and moats?" Bella: "No, not the moats." Edward: (laughs) "No, not the moats." (Twilight movie). I walk into the kitchen to Edwards mother, Esme cooking dinner, which is strange since I am the only one that can eat it. I can tell that Rosalie does not like me, but all I can focus on is the man in the kitchen, Carlisle my father.

This was very awkward, which I was expecting because I am the only "human" in a house full of vampires, but what really hurt is that Carlisle had no recognition of me at all. I give him the benefit of the doubt because I do not look like the 10-year-old girl that he left behind, but I was hoping for something that would trigger his memory of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or the songs, just the story line**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

**Forks, Washington September 2005**

Edward and I have been dating for 6 months now and could not be happier. I am still very glad that Edward sucked James venom from my body because no one has ever seen what vampire venom will do to a half vampire/half human before. Today is my pretend 18th birthday and Alice is insisting on throwing me a birthday party, but I just have a bad feeling about this. I have never had a party in Italy because of the risk of me getting injured, since my one weakness is that my skin is not as strong as a bitten vampire. I hate keeping the secret of who I really am from Edward and his family, especially my father who still have not realized that I am his daughter from long ago. I am very upset with him for forgetting me, but I want to try to move past that and I can only do that by telling them the truth. I know that they will be upset with me for keeping this from them when they risked everything to tell me their secret. If everything goes good tonight, I will tell them the truth.

Well, last night was the opposite of everything going well. My bad feeling for the came true. I got a paper cut while opening stupid gifts that I did not want. On top of the paper cut, Edward tried to push me out of the way of Jasper, and I went crashing into a glass table. I cut open the entire length of my arm and needed Carlisle to give me stiches in order to hold up the human disguise because I was not telling them that why. I just cannot believe that Carlisle still has not figured it out, I mean he told us of his history with the Volturi, but never even mentioned his daughter from that time period, but I guess that I will have to tell them the next time I am at his house.

Well, now Edward is being distant, he has not invited me over to his house and he has not come over to mine. I do not know what is wrong with him, but I hope that he gets over it soon, so that I can come clean to his family.

Edward came over today for the first time in a week, he wants me to follow him into the woods. I hope that he is taking me to our meadow, I am sure that it is beautiful this time of year.

**Edward's POV**

I can not believe that I keep putting Bella in these dangerous situations. I am going to get her killed one of these days. I keep forgetting that she is only human. She is not meant to be apart of my world. It would be so much easier to just leave her and keep her away from this fate. I have been very distant with her this last week while trying to decide what to do. I have decided that I am going to break up with her at the end of the week. I will take her into the woods while my family already leaves town. This will give her a blank slate.

**Author Note: This is all taken from the New Moon movie, but with my own slight spin. I do not take credit for any of it.**

Edward: "We have to leave town; Carlisle is supposed to be older than he looks, and people are starting to notice."

Bella: "When you say "we"?"

Edward: "I mean my family and myself"

Bella: "Edward what happened with Jasper, was nothing."

Edward: "Your right, it is nothing, nothing that I was expecting, and nothing compared to what could have happened. You just do not belong in this world."

Bella: "I belong with you."

Edward: "No, you don't, Bella I don't want you to come."

Bella: "You don't want me."

Edward: "No"

Bella: "That changes things … A lot."

Edward: "If it is not too much to ask, promise me you won't do anything reckless, for Charlie and I promise I won't come back. It will be like I never existed."

Bella: "Please don't go."

Edward: "Good Bye" Edward runs off leaving Bella in the forest.

**Author Note: End of the movie quotes. **

**Bella's POV**

I can not believe that Edward just broke up with me because he thought I was a weak human. I never got to tell him the truth. Without caring I used my super speed to run to the Cullen's home, hoping that I would catch his family, that I could tell them the truth. When I got to the Cullen's house, I noticed it was completely empty. It looked like no one has lived there for years. The entire family just left me without a goodbye. Carlisle left me again without a goodbye. How can he leave his daughter twice? How can he think that this is ok? But I am done. I am done pretending that I am something that I am not. I am going to take this opportunity to go back to my family, the only people that truly care about me. My Uncle Aro and the rest of the Volturi. I am going back to Italy where I can be with my true friends Jane and Alec. I just hope that I can get over the heartbreak of losing my soulmate and father again. It was hard enough just losing my father the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or the songs, just the story line**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

**Italy 2005**

I am finally home, the one place that I am truly wanted. I am with my friends and family, but I am heartbroken. I thought it would be easier this time, but it is not. It is harder than anything. I spend every waking moment with Jane and Alec, and it is helping. Jane is the best friend anyone could ask for. She does not force me to do things like Alice did, but something is different with Alec. I am feeling closer to him now than I have ever felt as a little girl growing up in the castle. I am starting to feel like I did with Edward and Alec is even wanting to make me sing again. I haven't sung since dad left all those years ago. So, I decided to sing a fun sung from a better time in my life, 1941.

**"Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" By Bette Midler**

He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way.

He had a boogie style that no one else could play.

He was the top man at his craft,

But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft.

He's in the army now. A blowin' reveille.

He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B.

They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam.

It really brought him down because he could not jam.

The captain seemed to understand,

Because the next day the cap' went out and drafted the band.

And now the Company jumps when he plays reveille.

He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B.

A root, a toot, a toodlie-a-da-toot.

He blows it eight to the bar in boogie rhythm.

He can't blow a note unless a bass and guitar is playin' with him.

And the Company jumps when he plays reveille.

He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B.

He was some boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B.

And when he played his boogie-woogie bugle he was busy as a busy bee.

And when he played he made the Company jump eight to the bar.

He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B.

Andata toodliata-toodliata toot toot

He blows it eight to the bar.

He can't blow a note if a bass and guitar isn't with him.

And the Company jumps when he plays reveille.

He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B.

He puts the boys to sleep with boogie every night,

And wakes 'em up the same way in the early bright.

They clap their hands and stamp their feet,

'Cause they know how it goes when someone gives him a beat.

Whoa, whoa, he wakes 'em up when he plays reveille.

The boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B.

A root, a toot, a toodli-a-da to toot toot toot

He's blowin' eight to the bar.

He can't blow a note if a bass and guitar isn't, whoa, with him.

And the Company jumps when he plays reveille.

He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B.

When I finally finish singing, I look up and noticed that Uncle Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec were all staring at me. "What's wrong" I asked. "Nothing, we just haven't seen you singing and happy in a long time, it is a nice change." Stated Uncle Aro. Everyone left except Uncle Aro "Well, it is all because of you guys, you make me feel whole again especially Alec I just do not know why yet." I stated.

**Alec's POV**

I hear Bella talking to Aro about me and how I help her feel whole. This warms my dead heart because I know that I am her true soulmate. I have known ever since Carlisle brought her here as a baby, but I knew it would never have worked out then. I want to tell her desperately how I feel about her. I was waiting for her to come back from her trip to see her father, but she came back broken. I just want to be with her and tell her that I will never leave her.

**Aro's POV**

We all know that Bella is supposed to be with Alec. All I want to do is have Bella happy again. I wish I would have raised her instead of giving Carlisle that opportunity. Bella is an amazing girl and she should not have the bad luck that seems to be controlling her life. I made her the princess of the Volturi not because of her power, but because I know that when she is ready to take over, she will make a big difference to the vampire society. I just wish that she could see that in herself.

**Author Note: **Here is a link to the music used in this chapter.

**"Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" By Bette Midler ** watch?v=M6p5XKFl_IY


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or the songs, just the story line**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV February 2006**

Aro is having a Valentine's day party for the Volturi. I do not know why because we have never had one before and I am in no mood to have one now, but since I am the secret princess I must go. Which means I need a date. The only person I could see myself going with and have a decent time is Alec. I am starting to feel like there might be something more than just a friendship between us, but I do not know what to do because I do not want to risk losing him to. I guess the first step is to ask him to this dance. Let's hope he says yes.

"Hey Alec, I was wondering if you would like to be my date to this Valentine's day party that Aro is holding?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, I would love to be your date." Alec said and kissed Bella on the cheek.

Oh my god. That went better than expected, Alec said yes and then he kissed me. Granted it was only on the cheek, but still we have been friends for centuries, and he has never made a move to kiss any part of me. Hopefully this is a sign that he feels the same way about me that I am feeling about him. I have been writing a song about him for a while now, and maybe I will play it for him privately before the dance.

**The Night Before the Party**

I am going to sing Alec the song I wrote for him tonight. I really hope I do not ruin our friendship tonight because I do not think I could live if I lose another person in my life right now.

"Hey Alec, can you come to my room alone. I need to show you something." I asked nervously

"Sure Bella, is something wrong?" Alec asked

"No, this is just really important, and I do not want to back out now, I wrote a song for you and I would really like to play it for you if that would be ok?" I asked

"Of course, Bella, you should know that you should never be afraid or nervous around me, especially when it comes to your music, your amazing Bella." Alec stated as he sat down in the chair across from me. I start to sing.

**Love Alone By Katelyn Tarver**

I told you my heart's leaning towards you, a little more than I knew something was scaring you  
Is it too much or too fast or too forward?  
Should I step back and pretend I don't feel this way?  
I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide  
It's on the line I've waited for a sign  
I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same  
I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold  
I, I wanna know which way to go  
I can't love alone, I can't love alone  
I tried not to fall so far for you, now I can't get away from anything you say  
You make me feel nervous and stupid whenever I tell you I'm tired of playing games  
I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide  
It's on the line I've waited for a sign  
I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same  
I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold  
I, I wanna know which way to go  
I can't love alone  
Oh, I can't stay here wonderin' if you want me  
If you don't take me, you should leave  
It's on the line I've waited for a sign  
I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same  
I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold  
I, I wanna know which way to go  
I can't love alone  
I can't love alone  
I can't love alone

Before I can even explain anything, Alec has gotten up from his chair and is kissing me. I do not even know how to process what is happening. I mean Alec is really kissing me and I am kissing him back. We finally break apart to catch our breaths not that we really needed to, but all I can do is touch my lips where his use to be.

"Bella, you do not know how long I have been wanting to do that." Alec stated

"Really" I stated in shock

"Yes, I have liked you since before you left Italy, but I did not know how to say anything" Alec stated "Bella, now I have a question for you, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Alec, I would love to be your girlfriend." I stated with a big smile on my face

**The Night of the Party**

This is the best party every. I get to spend Valentines day with my new boyfriend. I was worried how my Uncle would take it, but he was surprisingly ok with it. It seems like everyone knew this was going to happen before we even did. Uncle Aro wants me to preform a song now that I am in the best mood I have ever been in within this castle. I know the perfect song to since, but I would need some help. I asked Jane and Alec to play guitar and sing backup while Demetri plays drums. All four of us walk up onto the stage and start to play the first note.

**Stickwitu by The Pussycat Dolls**

Hm, c'mon

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
Seems as like everybody is breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here,  
That's why I say (hey)

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride, in our private lives  
Ain't nobody gettin' in between  
I want you to know that, your the only one for me

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you

And now, ain't nothing else I can need..  
And now, I'm singing 'cause your so, so into me!  
I got you, we'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you, baby you're with me!

So don't ya worry about,  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bring us down!  
I know you, and you know me,  
And that's all that counts  
So don't ya worry about,  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bring us down!  
I know you, and you know me  
And that's why, that's why I say

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you

Oh my god. We were amazing as a group and I'm not just saying that because I am in it, but everyone has come up and said it to us. The four of us just look at each other and know that we should keep continuing to make magic together. I asked them if they wanted to form a band with me and everyone agreed. We decided to call ourselves The Revenge because we are all apart of vampire royalty, but as of right now we can not go public because we still have to hide the fact that we are vampires from the world, but maybe that will change one day.

**Author Note:** Here is a link to the music used in this chapter.

**Love Alone By Katelyn Tarver ** watch?v=-EgikwykQ44

**Stickwitu by The Pussycat Dolls ** watch?v=lUx2jZ49xEs&list=PLayAevCIdl6Cu6LE2NLNtmduK6UcKCZrd&index=12


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or the songs, just the story line**

**Chapter 6**

**Italy 2018**

**Bella's POV**

A lot has changed since I first came back to Italy. Alec and I are still dating as strong as ever. We have been together for 7 years now which is like nothing in vampire time. I have also taken on more of my role as princess of the Volturi. I have helped make decisions with Uncle Aro and the other kings. Uncle Aro has even allowed The Revenge to go public. We were almost immediately picked up by a record label. I changed my appearance again for the band image because I don't want the Cullen's catching on to who I really am. I now have the classic animal diet gold eyes and black hair with blonde highlights and changed my name to IsaBelle. We have done countless concerts and tours. We even have three albums for sale and are working on our fourth. We go on yet another tour in a months' time and I am so excited I feel like this will be the best yet.

**Alice's POV Portland, Oregon**

It has been 8 years since we have left Bella in Forks Washington. At first, we went to visit our cousins, the Denali's in Alaska. Edward decided that he needed to be with a vampire instead of a human. He started to date Tanya Denali. The family hates her, we all rather be back with Bella, but we blew our chances with her. She would be 30 years old now probably with her own family with a husband and children. Edward has just proposed to Tanya against the ideals of the family. I was in the car on the way back home from some retail therapy when this new band came on. The song was amazing. The lead singers voice sounds like birds. I must go home and research the band; The Revenge.

I immediately ran up to the computer to look up more songs about this new band. I found this one song that I was about to listen to when I noticed that the lead singer had gold eyes. I decided to look closer at the band and realized that three of the members were Jane, Alec, and Demetri from the Volturi. I called the entire family to the living room to show them this new vampire band and to play them the song I was about to listen to.

**Broken & Beautiful by Kelly Clarkson**

I never held my hand out and asked for something free  
I got pride I could roll out for miles in front of me  
I don't need your help, and I don't need sympathy  
I don't need you to lower the bar for me

I know I'm Superwoman, I know I'm strong  
I know I've got this 'cause I've had it all along  
I'm phenomenal and I'm enough  
I don't need you to tell me who to be

Can someone just hold me?  
Don't fix me, don't try to change a thing  
Can someone just know me?  
'Cause underneath, I'm broken and it's beautiful

I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful

We're walking on the ocean, turning water into wine  
We bury our emotion and pretend that we're just fine  
The only way to live now is to know you're gonna fly  
Don't listen to the lying liars and their lies

I know I'm Superwoman, I know I'm strong  
I know I've got this 'cause I've had it all along  
I'm phenomenal, I'm enough  
I don't need you to tell me who to be

Can someone just hold me?  
Don't fix me, don't try to change a thing  
Can someone just know me?  
'Cause underneath, I'm broken and it's beautiful

Hey, I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful  
Hey, I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful (oh)

I'm tired (oh)  
Can I just be tired? (just be tired)  
Without piling on all sad and scared and out of time (oh)  
I'm wild (wild)  
Can I just be wild? (just be wild)  
Without feeling like I'm failing and I'm losing my mind

Can someone just hold me?  
Don't fix me, don't try to change a thing  
Oh, someone just know me  
'Cause underneath, I'm broken and it's beautiful

I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful  
It's beautiful, it's beautiful (it's beautiful)  
It's beautiful, yeah, I'm broken and it's beautiful  
It's beautiful, yeah, it's beautiful (it's beautiful)  
It's beautiful, yeah, I'm broken and it's beautiful

I feel like the lead singer looks familiar. Her name is IsaBelle, but it cannot be our Bella as she would be 30 and the lead looks no older than when we would have left her. I asked the family what they thought, and they all agreed that they are good, but are surprised that Aro would allow vampires to go that public. Let alone three of his best fighters. The only one that did not like the music was Tanya, but she doesn't like anything. I asked the family if they thought the lead looked familiar and they all agree on that as well. They ask her name and when I said IsaBelle they seemed just as shocked. I immediately look to see how the band is and I found that they will be touring next month and one of the stops is here in Portland. I told the family and they all wanted to go to the concert. I bought the whole family including Tanya against her will a VIP pass to the concert.

**Bella's POV**

This tour has been amazing so far. We have one last stop of the tour in Portland, Oregon. I am super excited for this show because we have sold 8 VIP tickets. This is the most VIP tickets we have ever sold for one show. I am kind of hopeful that it is the Cullen's so that I can rub in their face how wonderful my life is going. I want to show my father that I am better than him, that I never needed him, but I know that it is only wishful thinking. I mean if they realized that I am the same Bella that they left, wouldn't they have tracked me down sooner. Plus, there are 8 tickets, the Cullen's would only need 7. I just really want the opportunity to show the Cullen's that I am not the weak human that they left behind. That Carlisle left behind twice. I guess we will just have to wait and see.

**Author Note:** Here is a link to the music used in this chapter.

**Broken & Beautiful by Kelly Clarkson ** watch?v=ZT-i9iK13S0


	7. Chapter 7 The Concert

**I do not own Twilight or the songs, just the story line**

**Chapter 7**

**Portland, Oregon**

**Alec's POV**

I can not wait until tonight's concert. I am really hoping that the Cullen's are the VIP tickets just so that they can see my surprise. I want to rub in the Cullen's face that I got the most amazing girl on the planet. Tonight, I am going to ask Bella to marry me and spend the rest of our forever's with each other. I have known that I was meant to be with her since she was a baby, but now I know it is the truth. I have been waiting 1,218 years to find my mate and now I could spend 1,218 more with her. I can not wait until I can ask her in front of all our fans.

**Alice's POV**

Today is the night of the concert. I cannot wait until we get to see The Revenge in person. They have slowly become one of my new favorite band. I have already bought all three of their albums and the entire family have been caught up on all their music. Plus, we have the VIP tickets to meet the band after the show. We are all so excited.

**Bella's POV**

Tonight's the night. Our last night of tour. I have a good feeling about tonight. I have given the playlist to the rest of the band, so that everyone knows what songs we will be playing. We do not get to meet the VIP ticket holders until after the show, but I am so looking forward to meeting them. I love all my fans.

**Time of the Concert**

It is show time. I start every concert with my song Best of Both Worlds because I truly have the best of both the human and vampire worlds.

**Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana**

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds

Once I finish singing, I look out into the crowd and guess who I see sitting in the VIP section. You guessed it the Cullen's I am so excited; I am going to change the entire night just for them. I call for a band huddle and tell everyone that our wish came true, that the Cullen's are here, and we are going to plan B. I make sure that I make eye contact with each one, and that is when I notice that Edward has a new fiancé. We though I am completely over him, lets have a little fun shall we.

**Never Again by Kelly Clarkson**

I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try make it all OK

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
But it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well, give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
But it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
But it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again

"Hey everyone, how are you guys doing tonight? Tonight's concert theme is Revenge because I noticed a couple of people from my past in the crowd tonight and I have some words for them. This next song is from a time I suffered from depression." I stated to the crowd.

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me

"This next song is for all the girls, that had boyfriends who just left them when they got tired of them." I stated

I saw that the Cullen's were starting to catch on, but I have a plan for the last song. If this song doesn't make Carlisle realize who I am than I don't know what else to really do.

**Unwanted by Avril Lavigne**

All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go

No, I just don't understand why  
You won't talk to me  
It's hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

Make me go away

I tried to belong  
It didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
It's been so long  
I'll write this song  
If that's what it take

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

Make me go away  
Make me go away

**Undo It by Carrie Underwood**

Should've known by the way you pass me by  
There was something in your eyes  
And it wasn't right  
I should've walked but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide  
Now I only have myself to blame  
For falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face

You stole my happy  
You made me cry  
You took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna un un un un undo it  
You had my heart now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna un un un un undo it  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad  
Now you only have yourself to blame  
For playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same  
Oh no you'll never change

You stole my happy  
You made me cry  
You took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna un un un un undo it  
You had my heart now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna un un un un undo it  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

You want my future you can't have it  
Still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy  
You made me cry  
You took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna un un un un undo it  
You had my heart now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna un un un un undo it

You stole my happy  
You made me cry  
You took the lonely and took me for a ride  
Boy you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna un un un un undo it

"Ok, so for the last Revenge themed song of the night this one goes out to all of you that had deadbeat fathers, you really can have a better life." I stated

**Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson**

And all I remember is your back  
Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past  
I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you  
I begged you to want me, but you didn't want to

But piece by piece, he collected me up  
Off the ground, where you abandoned things  
Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me  
Six years old and you know  
He never walks away  
He never asks for money  
He takes care of me  
He loves me  
Piece by piece, he restores my faith  
That a man can be kind and the father could, stay

And all of your words fall flat  
I made something of myself and now you wanna come back  
But your love, it isn't free, it has to be earned  
Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless

But piece by piece, he collected me up  
Off the ground, where you abandoned things  
Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me  
Six years old and you know  
He never walks away  
He never asks for money  
He takes care of me  
'Cause he loves me  
Piece by piece, he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father could, stay

Piece by piece

Piece by piece I fell far from the tree  
I will never leave her like you left me  
And she will never have to wonder her worth  
Because unlike you I'm going to put her first and you know  
He'll never walk away,  
He'll never break her heart  
He'll take care of things, he'll love her  
Piece by piece, he restored my faith  
That a man can be kind and the father should be great

Piece by piece  
Piece by piece

"That is, it for tonight's show, I hope that everyone enjoyed our theme of revenge." I stated

"Actually, I have one more song to sing. This has nothing to do with tonight's revenge theme, but it is something I have wanted to share for a while, and I see no better time. IsaBelle will you please sit down." Alex stated. I sat down on the stool shocked.

**Marry Me by Train**

Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

Alec got up and walked over to me. He got down on one knee and said "What do you say will you spend today and everyday by my side. Will you marry me?"

I stand up and jump into his arms "Yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you."

I stand back up and look out into the crowd. "I just want to thank you all for being here on this wonderful day, but most of all I would like to thank the Cullen Family for tonight's theme. Those of you that have VIP passes, we will meet with you back stage. Thank You and Good Night."

**Author Note:** Here is a link to the music used in this chapter.

**Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana ** watch?v=gAWfi_BFmuo

**Never Again by Kelly Clarkson ** watch?v=Drm80_Ud1Ns

**My Immortal by Evanescence ** watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk

**Unwanted by Avril Lavigne ** watch?v=fYO0_JGCUPQ

**Undo It by Carrie Underwood ** watch?v=qEsbhD6qz6E

**Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson ** watch?v=0NBQxG-AHZU

**Marry Me by Train ** watch?v=vyto0Zhi154


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or the songs, just the story line**

**Chapter 8**

**Portland, Oregon**

**Bella's POV**

Oh My God. I can not believe that just happened. The Cullen's are here, they have VIP Passes, I can get my revenge. Also, I GOT ENGAGED. I am going to be able to spend the rest of my undying life with my best friend. I could not be any happier. The rest of the band just walked in with the Cullen's right on their heels. This should be interesting.

"Hello Cullen's" I stated

"Bella is that really you" asked a confused Alice

"Well, it depends on which Bella your referring to the weak human you met in Forks all those years ago, or a badass famous singer. Either way your correct." I stated

"Bella, why were you singing about deadbeat dads, Charlie was a great father to you." Asked a even more confused Emmett.

"Well Emmett, to answer your question, Charlie is not my real father. In fact, I do not even know my real father and the man that raised me was a real jerk." I stated

"Bella, how long have you been a vampire?" Jasper asked

"Well, to answer that question let me sing to you one of my favorite songs growing up and maybe you could figure it out." I stated

**Nearer, My God, to Thee** | Sarah F. Adams

Nearer, my God, to Thee, nearer to Thee!  
E'en though it be a cross that raiseth me,  
Still all my song shall be, nearer, my God, to Thee.

_Refrain:_  
Nearer, my God, to Thee, nearer to Thee!

Though like the wanderer, the sun gone down,  
Darkness be over me, my rest a stone;  
Yet in my dreams I'd be nearer, my God, to Thee.

There let the way appear, steps unto Heav'n;  
All that Thou sendest me, in mercy giv'n;  
Angels to beckon me nearer, my God, to Thee.

Then, with my waking thoughts bright with Thy praise,  
Out of my stony griefs Bethel I'll raise;  
So by my woes to be nearer, my God, to Thee.

Or, if on joyful wing cleaving the sky,  
Sun, moon, and stars forgot, upward I'll fly,  
Still all my song shall be, nearer, my God, to Thee.

There in my Father's home, safe and at rest,  
There in my Savior's love, perfectly blest;  
Age after age to be nearer, my God, to Thee.

"Bella, that song is from 1859. That means you were a vampire when you were at Forks. That means your older than most of us. That means you are 159 years old." Jasper stated. At this point I can see that Carlisle is finally starting to catch on.

"Yes, your correct or at least partially correct." I stated.

"Bella, what is your full name?" asked Carlisle

"From which time period, I have changed my name often?" I stated

"From when you were human?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Carlisle, I see that you're finally catching on, but to clue in the rest of YOUR family. My human name was Isabella Annabelle Cullen." I stated

"Cullen?" asked Esme

"Yes, Cullen, do you want to explain, or do you want me to dad." I asked

"Carlisle, you had a daughter in your human life." Asked Esme

"No, I was a vampire. I am not Bella's biological dad. I was living in Italy with the Volturi. I was on a hunt when I found a woman who was pregnant with a creature. The baby clawed it way through the mother's stomach killing her. The baby was a little girl that Aro allowed me to raise. I named that little girl Isabella Annabelle Cullen." Carlisle stated looking at his family.

"But dad, you left out the best part of the story. Do you want to explain to them why you left me with the Volturi all alone at the age of 10 because I really would like that answer as well? Luckily Uncle Aro cared for me because you obviously did not, I mean you never told YOUR family about me or even recognized me when I came to Forks." I stated. "I mean that was the whole reason I traveled 5,694 miles all those years. I felt like once I saw you and your new family that I would understand why you left, a little 10-year-old girl who was trying to figure out how to live as half vampire/ half human feasting on animal blood surrounded by human drinkers. But no, it only left me more confused when I saw that you had new better, stronger children. The only good thing to come out of Forks was my relationship with Edward and even that did not last all that long." I said looking at Edward, then looking at Alec. "At least that lead me back to Italy to my true family. To my true mate. I realized that what I had with Edward was just a schoolgirl crush. I mean it was my first time in high school, I was in a new town, experiencing all types of new things as a human, but Alec is my forever. I think I always knew that even as a child, but it only took me suffering from two types of heartbreak to realize that he is the only one to make me feel truly whole." I said with a smile. Alec came over and wrapped me tightly in his arms and whispered, "I love you, Bella, today and every day for the rest of forever.".

"Bella, I am so sorry." Carlisle said.

"Don't apologize, I just want answers. You at least owe me that. If you want to leave after and never return to my life than so be it, I just want answers." I stated.

"I have the answer, but I do not know if it is what you will want to hear." Carlisle stated.

"I don't care if it is what I want to hear. I want the truth as to why my father, the only person I had left me at 10-years-old." I stated

"Ok, the truth than. I had wanted to leave Italy and the Volturi for years before even finding you. I never really felt like I belonged. When you were 10, the Volturi made you their princess. I knew that you would do wonderful things one day, but I also knew that I could not stay with the Volturi. I wanted to take you with me but realized that would never be allowed now that you had a title and I could not take you away from the title because I knew once you were old enough to make changes, they would be the best for the vampire world. I could not bare to take that way from the world. I had ever intention of coming back to see you, but then I found Esme and Edward. I was starting over and knew that if I went back, I would be stuck in that castle again because of you. I had to do what was best for myself. I am so sorry." Carlisle stated clearly upset. "But why they not taken it public that they have a princess?" he finished.

"It was my choice; I did not want to take a bigger role as princess without answers from my father. I did not want the vampire world to have a broken princess, but I have taken on some princess responsibilities. I have been helping Uncle Aro and the other kings make decisions. I was the one that pointed out the good of allowing our band to go public to the world. Granted no one knows that we are vampires, but we now have a public influence with the human world." I stated. "I just want to add on that I forgive you dad. I still do not understand why or how you could have done it, but I want to try to forgive and forget. I still want you in my life. I want your family in my life. I want to have you at my wedding. I want you to be in my future children lives, I want you to want to be there for them since you couldn't be there for me. But if you ever hurt them like you hurt me, you are done. Do you want to be apart of my life?" I stated.

"Wait, what do you mean your future children? You are a vampire we can not get pregnant and immortal children are illegal." Rosalie stated.

"As a half vampire/half human hybrid, I still have the ability to have children. But, what do you say dad? This is your last chance; do you want to be apart of it all? To be apart of everything." I stated slightly hopeful, but ready for disappointment.

**Author Note: **Hey Guys, I am slightly stuck on were to take this story next. I want to hear your input on what you would like to see. Please leave a review or private message me your ideas.

Here is the link to the songs above:

Anna Richey - "Nearer, My God, To Thee" Live Performance Cover:  watch?v=UAgm0AtPQ-g


End file.
